


Three for A Wedding

by nighting_gale17



Series: Sparrows Song [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck and Eddie save the day, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Wedding Accidents, and they both love cake, buck just loves Christopher okay, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 11:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighting_gale17/pseuds/nighting_gale17
Summary: Eddie was invited to his cousin Diego's wedding, so of course, he brought Buck along.Buck loves cake.Christopher loves cake.Abuela enjoys payback.





	Three for A Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super enjoying this serious. It's so fun to be able to write these little one-shots. Why have I never done this before?
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoy! And PLEASE let me know what you think and feel free to leave prompts in the comments for future stories! I'm always looking for new ideas- there isn't enough Buddie in the fandom for my liking.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Buck asked nervously, struggling to fix his bowtie in the mirror. His face was flushed a little from heat and nerves and Eddie smiled fondly, walking up behind him and grabbing his shoulder’s to turn him around.

“Yes, for the hundredth time, I’m positive this is a good idea,” Eddie said in amusement as he quickly fixed Buck’s bowtie with nimble fingers and years of practice. He pressed a soft kiss against the tip of Buck’s nose and chuckled. “They’re going to love you, I promise,” he reassured him, taking his hand and leading him out of the bedroom. “You’ve already got Christopher’s seal of approval. Anyone who disagrees will have to go through him.”

“I pity the man who tries.” Buck smiled, his posture relaxing slightly as he followed Eddie to the main area of the hotel room they were staying in with Christopher. He stopped Eddie before he got to Christopher’s room, putting his hands on the other man’s hips and kissing him deeply.

Eddie hummed into the kiss, his hands reaching up to cradle Buck’s face as they kissed. Before it could get too intense, though, they heard a soft little giggle to Eddie’s right. Eddie sighed, breaking the kiss and pressing his forehead against Buck’s before turning and glancing over at Christopher, who was peeking his head around the edge of the door with a large grin on his face. “You’re happy,” he stated, the grin unwavering.

“Well, of course, I’m happy.” Eddie stepped away from Buck and lifted Christopher up in the air, smiling at his giggles. “I’ve got you and Buck. What more could I want?”

“Come on, babe, or we’re going to be late for the wedding. You know your abuela will come and drag us out of here by the ear if she thinks we’ll be late.” Buck reminded him, grabbing their invitation off the table along with his phone.

Eddie chuckled but nodded in agreement, setting Christopher back down on the ground and ruffling the curls on his head affectionately. “Buck’s right, bud, let’s get going.”

“I want cake!” Christopher announced as they left the hotel room and Eddie and Buck shared an amused glance before Buck grinned. “Christopher, I couldn’t agree with you more! Let’s go get some cake.”

They did end up getting their cake, and between Buck and Christopher, Eddie was convinced they probably ate half of one of the wedding cakes. He had to keep arguing with his Abuela that no, Christopher did not need any more sugar, and no, it would not be a funny way to get back at him for keeping her up when he was little when he had too much sugar in one night.

The ceremony was absolutely beautiful and Eddie couldn’t be more happy for his cousin Diego and Louis. Buck was off dancing with Christopher on the dance floor and Eddie sipped on his champagne with a fond smile on his face while he watched them. 

It was the most relaxed and content Eddie could remember feeling for a long time. He’d never been fond of weddings, but he grew tolerant of them—having such a large extended family meant he felt like he was going to at least one wedding or baby shower a year. This one was fun though. He wasn’t sure if it was the general happiness Diego and Louis seemed to radiate all day or if it was because this time around he had Buck to keep him company.

It was definitely Buck.

He chuckled into his drink as he watched Buck lift Christopher up and put him on his shoulders, his son squealing with joy as Buck started to spin around to the song playing. He rose to his feet to go join them but froze in place when he heard a scream come from inside the church. “Help! Someone, help us!”

Eddie locked eyes with Buck before they both took off in the direction of the church. Eddie rounded the corner and ran over to where a woman was frantically gesturing to the ground where a young man was laying with a concerning amount of blood was pooling around his leg.

“Erica,” Eddie addressed the young woman as he knelt at the young man’s side, “Take Christopher back to my Abuela so Buck can help me. Call 911 and tell them we need an ambulance here immediately.”

Erica was in tears, but she was strong, and so she nodded and took Christopher from Bucks' arms and ran back towards the reception.

“Alright, hey man, you still with me?” Eddie asked the man, Robert, if he remembered correctly, as he flipped open his pocket knife and started to cut away at his jeans. It looked like the blood was originating from the thigh, and they needed to staunch the blood flow immediately.

“He’s in shock,” Buck said, glancing up at Eddie.

“Damnit.” Eddie cursed quietly under his breath as he gently observed the wound on the man’s leg. “Glass. It’s cut into his femoral artery, Buck.”

“Here, we need to make a tourniquet or else he’s going to bleed out before they get here,” Buck grunted slightly as he took off his belt and with Eddie’s help they wrapped it as tightly around Robert’s leg as they could. “Alright, stay with me, Robert,” Eddie said. “The ambulance going to be here soon, but you got to stay awake, alright?”

“Where’s Maria?” He mumbled, weakly trying to lift his head up to look around the room with the slowly growing crowd of people. “I need Maria I was—Maria.”

“Hey, don’t worry man, you’re going to see Maria just as soon as the ambulance gets here,” Buck promised. He shed his jacket and quickly stripped himself of his shirt, balling it up and pressing it against the wound on his leg.

The next few minutes of waiting were easily one of the longest in Eddie’s life. There was frustratingly little more either of them could do without their equipment, and since this definitely isn’t the first time Eddie has been off-duty when an accident has happened, he’s seriously starting to consider carrying that damned bag with him everywhere he went.

When the EMT’s rushed in Eddie couldn’t have been more relieved. “He’s got a deep laceration to his thigh and it’s cut through his femoral artery. He’s been losing blood for approximately five minutes so a transfusion will be needed immediately upon arrival at the hospital.” Buck told them as the EMTs quickly loaded the man on the gurney and started attaching an IV to his arm.

“Thanks, guys, we’ll take it from here.” The female EMT nodded at them before they rushed out past the crowd.

There were claps and cheers as the EMTs left, but soon the crowd dispersed as everyone left to go back to the wedding, determined to enjoy the event now that they know the man is in safe hands.

Eddie stared down at his hands and his suit, all covered in blood and grimaced. “I don’t think I’m going to be able to get this dry-cleaned.”

Buck let out a bark of laughter, shrugging his suit jacket back on and—shit. Eddie wasn’t going to let Buck where a shirt underneath a suit jacket anymore if he looked that damn good.

Buck caught him staring and winked. “Come on babe, let’s you get cleaned up and then go celebrate.” he threw his arm around Eddie’s shoulder’s as he led him towards the bathroom and pressed a quick kiss to his temple, making Eddie smile softly. “We’re heroes now, didn’t you hear?”

Eddie chuckled and shook his head fondly. “You’re ridiculous.”

“But you still wanna fuck me, so I’d say I’m doing something right,” Buck replied cheekily, winking at Eddie and lightly shoving him into the bathroom. “Now, let’s see what we can’t do about getting rid of all that blood…”

At the end of the night, they weren’t able to get the blood out of Eddie’s shirt and suit jacket, so they had to go back to the apartment to get fresh clothes. If they were gone for a little longer than they should have, no one said a word.

Abuela was too busy feeding Christopher more cake to notice they were gone. Payback was quite sweet sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, fun fact, this did happen at a wedding. This groom was playing with a young bridesmaid down at the beach during his reception when he fell and the beer bottle he had in his pocket broke and the glass cut his femoral artery. Unfortunately, he did pass away, which I thought was really sad, but it was a good inspiration for this story, where Buck and Eddie get to save the day.
> 
> Don't forget to let me know what you thought :)


End file.
